Hate that I love you (TonyLoki)
by DesirableDesires
Summary: It was around 1:00 a.m when Tony got a phone call, "What It's 1:00 a.m this better be good." "Don't worry friend, it's me, Thor." Tony was happy It's been awhile since Thor was in Asgard. "Listen Tony, Loki came back with me, he did his time, and he can't stay with me, would you mind?" Tony was too tired to care, and couldn't say no to Thor, "Fine send him over" and he hung up. To


It's been about a year for Tony without the Avengers, they kept in touch by cell phone or meeting each other regularly but it seemed like crime was

gonefor good, or at least for a while more. Tony was sleeping it was around 1:00 a.m Tony suddenly got a call,"Hello?"Tony was frustrated it was 1:00

a.m in the morning for gods sake. "Hey" said Steve, "Thor just came back we all need to meet up he brought a

rushed over for some reason he missed Thor, Thor was the tough guy with a big heart every team needs one of them. Tony walked in he

saw Thor, Steve, Bruce, Hawk, and Loki. "Tony stopped dead in his tracks. "Loki?!, what is Loki doing here?" Thor for some reason smiled, and said with

such courage it shocked Tony, "My brother changed he's now ruler along side me." Everyone looked shocked beyond belief Thor laughed, "But he has to

stay on earth without his magic under house arrest." Steve blurted, "Where prison? A metal box?" Loki looked quite offended, "No" said Loki "With

Tony." Tony looked scared, "Why me?" Thor said quite eagerly and so profound he sounded like he knew it was going to happen. "You have the best

electronics, and Jarvis." Besides you already have the destination set for his tracker." Tony asked "Tracker?" Tony realized that for some reason, he

wasn't mad or even wanting to deny Loki staying at his said quite disappointed, "Yes he has a tracker for his house arrest, but he could

just stay with me-" Thor was cut off by Tony "He can stay with me." Everyone looked surprised especially Loki. "Why would you give in so quickly

Anthony?" Loki said with a small smirk which made Tony want to shoot his heart for loving. After everyone celebrated THro's arrival they all set home.

Tony driove Loki back, he was so nervous and scared he was bringing a criminal into his home, what was he going to do if this is all an act. They

arrived after a quit car ride. "Here we are" said Tony. Loki was quiet, too quiet for Tony's liking, he was a party animal, rich and fun, and yet he was

silent and awkward. Loki shared the same room as Tony but on the couch. Loki quietly sat down and got his new uncomfortable bed ready. Tony fell

asleep quickly. Loki noticed something weird. He didn't hate him. He crept slowly to the bed and watched him for about a minute. He whispered,

"Anthony, wake up." Tony woke up annoyed, "What" Loki said nothing he just stared at him. "What!" Tony said louder this time annoyed. Loki just

said "Never mind" and went back to the couch "wait!" He heard Tony said. Loki turned around "Sleep with me?" Loki looked surprised, "What?" Sleep

with me, on the bed just don't get to close, I hate the couch to. Loki moved his blanket and pillow without question. Tony was asleep Loki had been

laying there for hours trying too. Loki turned around and saw Tony facing him, asleep... of course, but still facing him. Loki moved closer, to close but

he didn't care, even he was hocked by his sudden actions. Loki moved his face closer, there lips were so close he feel feel Tony's light breathing. He

noticed Tony waking up it was to late to move so he cocked his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. Tony was startled by seeing Loki so close

but he didn't move Loki nor did he move. TOny just stared at him he never got to touch him before was he still as cold as before, his hand were cold

the last time he checked, he aslo threw him out a window but this curiosity was different than before. Tony slowly put his hand on Loki's face, it was

still cold but it his skin was so soft, Tony couldn't just stop at touching his wonderful face, Tony leaned in a bit more there lips were so close not even

a millimeter apart. Loki opened one eye not so it;s noticeable but just enough so he could see. Tony didn't move, oh god Loki didn't know why but he

loved this so much. Loki moved in, still pretending to be sleeping their lips touched, Tony wasn't startled, disgusted, or mad, he felt.. tingly more than

anything. they stayed like that for a good 5 minutes then Tony turned around, he didn't want it to end but he had to sleep. Loki woke up, he was

surprised he fell asleep, Tony was already awake Loki walked into the Kitchen would Tony admit he kissed him, or at least didn't move when Loki

kissed him himself. Tony was quiet and he looked flustered when he walked in. Loki was kind of upset, but not mad. SO he just made coffee and sat

down.

This was my first fanfic ever! hope you liked it. xxx this is the first of many! 3


End file.
